Kisses in the Rain
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Rikichi has only ever wanted to be strong, but fate has not been kind. Born in the Rukongai and only conditionally accepted into the Gotei 13, he sets his sights on greatness, only to fall short, time after time. Enduring the abuse of stronger comrades, Rikichi fights to believe he can grow strong...All he needs is an angel to guide him...Tetsuya/Rikichi, yaoi, mpreg
1. Invisible

**Kisses in the Rain**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(I have been thinking forever about giving cute Rikichi his own storyline and this one came to me out of the blue. Sweetness mingled with notes of sorrow and longing, this is one of those soulful pieces that reminds that there is someone for everyone, and that each of us can, given the right amount of tending, blossom and shine proudly. LOVE YOU, RIKICHI!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Invisible**

"Get out of the way and let the real fighters through!" snapped a tall, hawk-faced youth, shoving aside his younger comrade, then laughing as his friends did the same.

"Loser!" another scoffed, letting out a sarcastic huff as Rikichi lost his balance and nearly fell.

"Idiots," he whispered, half-heartedly, moving to a small, almost hidden corner of the grounds and drawing his zanpakutou.

He knelt silently, setting the sword on it's tip and relaxing so that peace was, once again, restored inside him. Focusing deeply, he felt the familiar presence of the spirit within the sword and searched his thoughts carefully, hoping, as he always did, that this would be the day his sword's name would come to him.

_I want to be strong._

_I want more than anything to be strong enough so that I can protect the Seireitei. I do nothing now to protect anyone. And I don't even think I could protect a friend if I had one. That's why I need to do this. I really want to be strong._

_Please...tell me your name, so I can be strong!_

Hope flooded his youthful form, swirling up inside as he felt the growing presence of the spirit. He reached out with his heart, imagining himself being as strong as his red-haired superior and longtime idol. He let that strength radiate through him, imagining himself standing tall as Abarai Renji did, swinging his sword and shattering the enemy, standing strong in front of the weaker, unseated fighters and sharing his strength with them.

_Please make me strong!_

_Please..._

"What are you doing back here all by yourself?" a low, male voice hissed into his ear, tearing him out of his thoughts as a strong arm encircled his waist and a hand clapped over his mouth, "Were you coming here to wait for me?"

Rikichi shut his eyes tightly, struggling in the bigger youth's arms and trying to bite at the hand over his mouth.

_Stop! Stop! I want you to stop!_

In front of the two, Rikichi's weapon teetered, then clunked to the ground.

"I saw the way those other guys treated you," the other youth said, running his tongue along the shell of an ear and making Rikichi stiffen, "I can stop them from bothering you."

He wrapped an unforgiving hand around Rikichi's slighter wrist and guided his hand downward.

"You take care of me and I take care of you, right?"

A sudden swell of kido emerged from Rikichi's struggling body, breaking the other youth's hold on him and forcing the young man back.

"Get off of me!" Rikichi gasped, holding his hands ready to strike again.

A chill rocketed through Rikichi as the enraged look on the other young man's face shifted to a wicked smile. He turned to run, but collided with another youth, a larger boy with mingled silver and black hair.

"Where do you think you're going, weakling!" he asked, capturing Rikichi and holding him in place, "Rokuro is a seated officer. He gave you an opportunity. You should do what he says."

"Easy, Seiji," the first youth said, lifting a hand, "Don't be too hard on him. Look, he's at least trying to get better. Maybe all he needs is a little bit of added strength, ne?"

Seiji's lips curled into a sneering smirk.

"Is that right, weakling? You need to be stronger? We can make you stronger."

"N-no!" Rikichi cried, struggling, "Let go!"

The sound was swallowed easily by the hubbub in the training grounds.

"All you need is for us to put some of our strength in you," Rokuro said, shoving the slighter boy down onto his knees again, then loosening his clothing, "You're lucky we're being so generous."

His eyes flicked in the direction of the youth behind Rikichi.

"You do him from behind."

"Sure thing," Seiji answered, looking around, then tugging at Rikichi's uniform.

The two made a sound of surprise and dismay as a swirl of blue rose up around Rikichi's trapped form, tearing their hands free, then throwing them roughly backwards. A moment later, Rikichi's fallen sword shimmered the same lovely blue, as if in response and the surprised youth heard and felt an odd vibration pass through him.

Rokuro and Seiji came to their feet, glaring at Rikichi, but not moving towards him again.

"I don't know what kind of trick that was," Rokuro growled, "But you'd better watch your back, weakling! You're going to pay for defying us!"

Rikichi swallowed hard, standing rooted to the spot as the two youths flash stepped away. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone, then frowned and blinked as the gentle scents of sakura and leather drifted across his senses, and he felt a calm, protective presence.

"Who is that?" he whispered, "Is someone there?"

As the moments passed and no one answered, Rikichi stood, gazing own at his now normal looking sword and wondering at what had happened. He moved forward on shaky legs and retrieved the weapon, lifting it up and studying it carefully for a moment.

"No wonder you won't talk to me," he said in a soft, wounded voice, "I can't do anything even to protect myself. I wonder why I even stay here."

He started to sheathe the weapon, then went stock-still as a feminine voice sounded in his mind.

_Rikichi..._

His mind froze, leaving him incapable of even a return thought. He waited for more, but was only met with silence. Even straining his mind until he thought it would snap could not make the voice sound again. Sighing heavily, Rikichi sheathed his sword and looked around questioningly.

"Whoever you are, thanks," he said quietly, turning out of the alcove and heading back towards the barracks.

Behind him, a soft breeze moved the brush and an almost hidden, translucent form watched him leave.

"You are welcome," whispered the young man, his dark, sapphire eyes following Rikichi until he was inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My apologies for the delay, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, nodding in greeting as his cousin shed his waterform and appeared in front of the clan leader, "A special meeting was called and Renji and I will be required to leave for several days on a mission into Karakura Town."

"Do you want me to shadow you?" the younger Kuchiki asked.

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya assured him, "It is not a dangerous mission, just a lot of bureaucratic nonsense...showing off, you know."

"Ah."

"So, it seems you will finally have some time for a bit of relaxation. Kami knows, you never seem to give yourself a moment. Go into the archives. Spend some time out in the wild. You and Arashi must feel a little pent up, ne?"

"We are fine," Tetsuya assured his cousin, "But as we are gifted with a short vacation, we will, of course, find ways to amuse ourselves."

"Just stay clear of Orochi. He has been eyeing you with more than a passing interest."

"I am aware," Tetsuya sighed, "Don't worry about it. If he comes near me, I will make him regret it."

"And then, I will make him regret it twice as much when I return," Byakuya added, "Go on, then. You and Arashi are officially on vacation."

Tetsuya watched quietly as Byakuya fell in with his fukutaichou, and the two took their leave of him. He watched the squad room door close, then contemplated the sudden silence around him. He considered going back to the manor, but felt a twinge of annoyance at the fact his black-eyed cousin, Orochi always seemed to make appearances there.

_When is he going to learn? He may have had his way with me in the prison for years, but those days are over. No one touches me now without my permission._

_No one touches me at all._

_It is...safer that way._

Tetsuya silently invoked his shikai, making his body disappear into a waterform, then passing into the empty hallway, where he let his waterform seep under the door frame and into Byakuya's quarters, where it re-formed a moment later. He abandoned his waterform and contemplated the quiet environs, then sat down on the bed, considering just going to sleep there, assured that his cousin wouldn't mind the usurpation of his space while he was away, anyhow. He adjourned to the closet and borrowed a dark blue yukata, then he returned to the room and crossed to the garden doors, opting for a short walk in the sixth division's gardens before turning in.

Tetsuya had only gone a few steps down the meandering path, when he heard the sound of water running. Instantly, he took on the cloak of his shikai, becoming nearly invisible, then following the sound to a dark, secluded corner. To his surprise, a youth stood alone in that dark, cold place, using the garden hose to run icy water all over his naked body. Intrigued, Tetsuya moved closer, then he noticed who the youth was.

"Rikichi-san?" he whispered, frowning at the oddness of what the other was doing, "Why...?"

He thought back to what had happened with the older youths in the training grounds and felt a shaft of familiar pain pass through him. His blue eyes darkened even more, making clouds form in the sky as a memory suddenly returned to him.

_"You thought you could hide from me, ne? Well, think again!"_

Tetsuya forced the thought away, catching a breath as he realized that he had caused rain to begin to fall. Ahead of him, Rikichi groaned and shivered, his teeth chattering as he continued to bathe himself with the hose. Tetsuya bit his lip gently, torn at what to do. He started to take a step forward, then froze as a step sounded on the pathway.

"I knew you'd be here. You didn't think you could hide from me, did you?"

The hose dropped from Rikichi's nerveless hand and he backed away. Rokuro advanced, his dark eyes glinting with muted rage.

"You defied me. I was willing to offer you my protection, but you instead insulted me."

"N-no, I..."

"You did!" Rokuro insisted, starting to step forward.

He paused at the sound of a thunderclap, blinking as the rain intensified. A moment later, he gasped as Rikichi suddenly disappeared from his sight.

Rikichi yelped in surprise, only to have a watery hand close over his mouth as strong arms pulled him into the bushes.

"Don't struggle. I am not an enemy!" Tetsuya warned him.

Rikichi relaxed slightly, watching as Rokuro searched the area for him, calling out taunts and promising all manner of wicked torments as punishment.

"Come with me," Tetsuya breathed softly, leading the naked youth silently away, and into the absent taichou's quarters.

Once inside, Tetsuya shed his waterform and quickly located a yukata, which he delivered to the now brightly blushing Rikichi.

"Go and shower in there, if you wish," he directed the youth, moving to shed his own rain-dampened yukata.

"In K-kuchiki taichou's sh-shower?" Rikichi asked, his teeth chattering harshly.

"It is all right," Tetsuya said reassuringly, "Byakuya-sama is my cousin...and he is gone for a few days. You are welcome to bathe here. No one will disturb you."

Tears filled the youth's large, brown eyes and he looked down at the ground.

"Th-thank you, Kuchiki-san."

He started to turn towards the shower, but paused as he recognized the gentle scent emanating from the blue-eyed noble. His eyes widened.

"It was you?" he queried, "Earlier, in the training grounds, you...?"

"Go and warm up in the shower," Tetsuya said quietly, "We can talk later."

A smile touched his lips as Rikichi disappeared into the bathroom. He crossed the room and perused the books in his cousin's bookcase, then selected one and busied himself with it, his mind drifting away for a time.

In the bathroom, Rikichi stood, looking all around at the huge space, the expensive fixtures and appliances and the immense shower that had a number of heads, as the shower in the barracks did, but was meant to be all for one person...for that moment, him.

"Wow..." he whispered, turning on the water and heating it up until it steamed.

_Most of the time, the water in the barracks is cold by the time it's my turn. This is...oh, this is wonderful!_

_Hot!_

_So hot!_

_I think I'm melting!_

He stood under the steamy spray, sighing contentedly as the chill went out of his thin body.

_Kuchiki-san is so kind. And what he did for me before...yes, he is a very kind person. And he is strong and protective. He guards Kuchiki taichou...and today, he guarded me._

He blushed, recalling suddenly that Tetsuya had seen him without his clothes.

_But he looked away to spare me the embarrassment._

_Still, even though it was embarrassing...for some reason...I wanted him to keep looking._

_Maybe, I don't mind his eyes watching me._

The thought made him smile as he turned his attention back to bathing. He didn't remember ever feeling so warm, all the way down to his toes, and reassured that no one would bother him as he lathered the rich, good smelling soap all over him, then let the blazing water run down his body, washing it away. He washed his hair, letting his fingers play with the colored beads he never removed from that place near his earlobe. Then, he stood for a long time after, just letting the hot water run down his slender form until there was no trace of coldness left. He exited the shower almost grudgingly, but was undone all over again as he ran the thick, soft towel over his flushed skin, then wrapped himself in a comfortable yukata and contemplated the closed door between Tetsuya and himself.

_I wonder why he did this..._

_I'm nobody important, not even a seated officer. My sword won't even speak to me, and I can't protect even myself, let alone anyone else._

_Why would someone like Kuchiki-san pay any attention to someone like me? He doesn't seem to want anything from me..._

Rikichi opened the bathroom door and emerged from the steamy room, pausing as he took in the unexpectedly entrancing view of Tetsuya. splayed out across the bed, his feet bare and his hair sweetly tumbled, his lovely face rested on one hand that laid on an open book he had been reading and his eyes closed. He breathed slowly and soundlessly as Rikichi gazed wordlessly, his mind spinning at just how beautiful the young man was.

_I should go._

He moved to the door that led into the hallway and listened for a moment. Being that it was so late, the hallway was silent and no one was around. Rikichi fled from the room and back into the now-quiet barracks, slinking into his bed and shrinking back into the corner.

But even when the warmth of the shower had left him and the loneliness returned, his mind couldn't rid itself of the image of Kuchiki Tetsuya, completely relaxed and sleeping.

_He looked like an angel._

_He is an angel._

_Even if he never so much as looks at me again, I will never forget today..._


	2. The Promise

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

**(Thanks so very much to everyone reading, reviewing, faving and following. I appreciate that so much! Just a warning that the first section of this chapter contains non-graphic suggestion of sexual assault. But don't worry! Rikichi and Tetsuya will on their way to falling in love soon! Trust Spunky, all will be well. Love y'all!)**

Rikichi slept soundly in his bed in the squad six barracks, his mind wandering aimlessly as he rested, still warmed by the memory of the deliciously hot shower, and the kindness of his taichou's gentle cousin.

_Tetsuya appeared in his dreams, dressed in the lovely, dark blue yukata he had been wearing, and smiling beautifully as he approached the spellbound Rikichi and offered him the gentlest of kisses. As they kissed, a light rain began to fall, one so soft and comforting that it only added to the exhilaration of their connection as they opened their mouths and tasted each other more deeply. Rikichi moaned desirously at having his mouth explored and probed so hungrily. But as passionately as Tetsuya kissed him, he remained ever gentle and affectionate._

_Oh, I wish this could be real._

_I wish this wasn't just a dream!_

_Kuchiki-san..._

_Tetsuya's arms curled around him, and as they continued their kissing, the noble lowered him slowly onto the bed, climbing on after him and kneeling between his parted thighs. Sweet, aching throbs pulsed in Rikichi's trembling loins as he felt Tetsuya's slender body come to rest atop his, and the noble's hands slowly began to undress him as their kisses hardened and became more urgent._

_Tetsuya laid his flesh bare and paused for a moment, meeting his eyes with unexpected shyness, then leaning down to kiss him again before slipping his fingers into Rikichi's hot mouth and letting the younger man savor them before sliding them out again and reaching down between Rikichi's soft thighs, beginning to prepare him._

_"Kuchiki-san," Rikichi panted softly, "P-please forgive me. I have never..."_

_"Shh," Tetsuya whispered, touching his lips to quiet and reassure him, "I know. I won't hurt you. I promise."_

_And given the noble's kindness and gentle behavior up to that point, he trusted Tetsuya instantly and knew this young man was as good as his word. Indeed, his touches felt nothing but wonderful as he rubbed his body warmly against Rikichi's and buried his mouth in long, amorous kisses. Rikichi shivered as he felt the other young man's fingers touching his nether region more intimately, but he held still and kept his brown eyes focused steadily on Tetsuya's pretty blue ones. And even when the invading fingers hurt a little, he remained calm and trusting._

_"You can put your hands on me if you want to," Tetsuya whispered in his ear, causing a deeper, more beautiful twinge inside Rikichi and causing his hips to press upward longingly._

_He realized suddenly that his hands were at his sides and clenching the bedding, and he extracted them, then blushed as he reached out and cupped Tetsuya's comely face in his hands._

_"You are so beautiful, Kuchiki-san," he whispered back, "I think I am afraid to touch you."_

_"Don't be afraid, Rikichi," Tetsuya whispered back, "I will not break. Touch me however you want to. I want to feel your hands on me!"_

_"Kuchiki-san!" Rikichi gasped, reeling as the fingers that were preparing him touched a place inside him that no one ever had._

_The feeling was indescribable and Rikichi couldn't help the loud exclamation of pleasure it caused to erupt from between his lips._

_"Kuchiki-san!"_

Rikichi felt an odd shift in the dream, and as it continued, Tetsuya's touches on his body seemed to roughen and become more painful. The young man woke suddenly and his brown eyes flew open to find a male body perched astride his, a large, hard hand holding his wrists together, above his head and another covering his mouth.

"I told you that you wouldn't get away from me, you little worm," Rokuro's voice hissed at him.

"G-get off!" Rikichi gasped, reeling and arching his body, "Get off of me!"

A sound of pain and dismay escaped him as Rokuro's hand struck him across one soft cheek, leaving an angry red marking. Rikichi tried to pull away, but the older youth's hands held him tightly. Rikichi felt a twinge of terror at discovering that his bunkmates were gone from the chamber and that Rokuro's friend, Seiji, stood at the closed door, watching the two with wickedly gleaming eyes.

"Hold still," Rokuro ordered him.

"N-no!"

"Is that how you answer an upper officer?" Seiji asked sternly, "Would you like me to hold him for you, sir?"

"Yes," Rokuro answered, glaring into Rikichi's shocked eyes, "But...lock the door and use a privacy shield."

"Hai."

"N-no! Please...please don't!" Rikichi gasped, twisting his body and digging his fingers into the elder youth's arm.

"That hurt!" Rokuro yelled, striking him across the face harder, so that the younger man collapsed onto the bed.

A moment later, Seiji dragged him onto his knees and curled an arm around his throat warningly.

"S-stop!" Rikichi sobbed breathlessly, freezing as Seiji pulled him closer, so that his chest was rested against Rikichi's trembling back.

"We are both officers," Seiji said more quietly into his ear, "and Rokuro has offered you his protection. You won't be hurt as long as you obey him. Do you understand, worm?"

Rikichi's lips tightened and his said nothing. Hardened fingers tightened in his hair painfully.

"Do you understand? Answer me!" Seiji demanded.

Rikichi twisted suddenly and broke free. He launched himself at the door, loosing a blast of kido and shattering the barrier Seiji had placed as the two officers watched in surprise, then pursued him to the door and pushed him back against it. Rikichi struggled under the hands that held him in place and tears leaked onto his face in anticipation of what he knew was coming. A chill went down his spine as Rokuro's enraged eyes met his and his teeth bared as he hissed an order to Seiji, then dizziness swept over him and he barely heard the young officer's next words.

"I gave you every chance to obey me," he growled, pressing his body up against Rikichi's, "You couldn't just follow orders, could you. You're too proud for a Rukon brat! Well, now you are going to see just what separates us. Hold him, Seiji. I am going to teach him a lesson that he won't forget!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya came awake suddenly, sucking in a surprised breath and sitting up quickly. He caught the lingering scent of soap in the air and observed the open bathroom door, then ran his fingers through his tumbled hair and shook his head gently.

_I hope Rikichi-san is all right now. He seemed very upset by what happened in the gardens. I will have to speak to Byakuya when he returns about what those other officers are doing. No one has a right to treat another in such a way, unseated or not._

He sighed softly, sliding off the bed and standing, trying to decide what to do.

_It's too late at night to be up and about, but I feel...restless._

He bit at his lips gently, then started towards the squad kitchen to make a fresh pot of tea. As he walked down the darkened hallway, he couldn't seem to distract himself from thoughts about the young, unseated soldier.

_Perhaps it is his eyes. They remind me of my Naoki's in that they are so gentle, so kind and happy, despite his troubles. His face resembles Naoki's, although his hair is darker..._

He sighed softly, reaching the kitchen, then looking around and frowning as he sensed a disturbance in the reiatsu around him. He closed his eyes, extending his senses, and noted the disturbance seemed to be coming from somewhere in the direction of the barracks. He left the kitchen and moved further down the hallway, pausing as he came to the interior guards.

"Good evening, Tetsuya-san," the young officer greeted him, "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"I sensed some kind of disturbance in the area," Tetsuya explained, "I would like to have a quick look around, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, sir. Only, as you are not an official member of the military, one of us must accompany you."

"Very well," Tetsuya agreed, nodding.

The guard turned to his companion.

"Watch here while I take Kuchiki-san to check this out, okay?"

"Yes sir!" the other guard answered.

"Did you sense something specific?" the guard asked as the two continued into the barracks.

"Not exactly, but it seemed like someone might be in distress," Tetsuya explained.

"Hmmm, it's odd that I didn't sense anything and neither did Nobu-san. Are you sure about this?"

"I know I sensed something off," Tetsuya insisted, "I am still sensing someone in distress...this way."

"All right. If you are sure," the guard said, laying a hand on his weapon as they approached the closed door of one barracks room.

They paused outside, listening, and exchanged glances at the sound of a soft, wounded sob.

"Rikichi-san?" Tetsuya breathed worriedly, watching as the guard tapped on the door, then opened it.

"Rikichi-san?" the guard said softly, moving towards one of the beds, where someone laid, curled in the blankets and facing away.

Tetsuya started to close the door, then noticed a large splatter of blood on the back of it.

"Miki! Look here!" he gasped softly.

The guard looked back at the door and his eyes widened.

"Rikichi-san!" Tetsuya cried, flash stepping to the bed and turning the young man onto his back.

Tetsuya and the guard froze, staring down into the young soldier's shattered eyes and spotting more blood on the bedding.

"Rikichi-san, who did this to you?" Miki asked, shaking his head.

"It was...!" Tetsuya began, only to be silenced by a sudden exclamation by the injured youth.

"N-no! I...I d-didn't...I c-couldn't see them," Rikichi sobbed softly, "I don't know who it was."

Tetsuya gazed at Rikichi in dismay and Miki frowned as he observed the exchange.

"Tetsuya-san, do you know something?" he asked sternly.

Tetsuya kept his eyes focused on Rikichi, swiftly reading the partially revealed damage to his body and considering his options.

"Miki-san, I will be happy to answer what questions I can _after_ Rikichi-san is healed."

"I will call for a healer," Miki said, starting to summon a hell butterfly, then freezing as Tetsuya's hand gently touched his.

"Wait, please," Tetsuya said, more quietly, "You understand what has happened here, ne? And you are aware of how such things are treated in the military, Miki."

"What are you suggesting?" the guard asked, looking down at Rikichi's tear and bloodstained face and hesitating, "Tetsuya-san, a man has been attacked in our barracks..."

"And he has told you that he doesn't know who attacked him. Please, let me see to his healing personally. You know that, as Byakuya-sama's personal bodyguard and healer, I am capable. And I can be more sensitive to Rikichi-san's personal needs. I promise you, I will conduct a thorough investigation, as I know you will. Miki-san, will you allow me to take care of Rikichi-san?"

"W-well," the guard said hesitantly, glancing down at the injured youth, "Rikichi-san, what do you prefer? Would you like me to call a healer, or do you want Tetsuya-san to be responsible for you?"

Rikichi shuddered as he considered the question, then swallowed hard and met Tetsuya's concerned eyes.

"I trust Tetsuya-san, sir," he whispered.

"Come then," Tetsuya said comfortingly, slipping an arm around him and helping him to his feet.

"Wh-where are we g-going?" the youth asked, his teeth chattering and his body still shaking so that his legs barely seemed to support him.

"Kuchiki Manor is close by," Tetsuya answered, pausing to tie Rikichi's yukata back in place, then carefully supporting him as they exited the room, "You will have a comfortable room and our clan healer and myself to care for you."

He lowered his voice slightly.

"I feel somewhat responsible, as if I hadn't dropped off to sleep, I had planned to keep you close by until my cousin's return."

"O-oh, that's not your fault, Tetsuya-san," Rikichi said in a wavering voice, "Please don't blame yourself."

They paused again as Rikichi's legs quivered and he started to collapse. The next moment, he was caught up in strong, warm arms and carried out of the building. The noble gave a low whistle and Rikichi heard the soft tapping of hooves on the ground and a gentle whicker of greeting.

"Arashi, this is Rikichi-san," Tetsuya said, lifting the youth onto his stallion's back, then climbing up behind him, "Move gently, he is injured."

Rikichi gave a sobbing sigh of relief as he leaned back against Tetsuya and the noble embraced him cautiously.

"Let me know if I do anything that hurts you, Rikichi-san," Tetsuya requested, closing his eyes and sensing the younger man's painful areas, then providing soft flares of healing reiatsu as Arashi moved into a gentle walk.

"I feel a l-little b-better," Rikichi managed, his teeth chattering slightly.

He inhaled in surprise as the noble removed his outer robe and wrapped it around the younger man's shoulders.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san."

"Please call me Tetsuya," the noble said solemnly, "And you must accept my sincerest apologies, Rikichi. I should have known that young officer would not leave you alone."

"But I chose to go!" Rikichi objected, "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm grateful to you for twice preventing him from interfering with me today."

"But it grieves me that he was still able to hurt you," Tetsuya sighed unhappily, "I won't allow it to happen again. But I am concerned, Rikichi-san. Why wouldn't you let me identify that officer from before. He was the one who attacked you, ne?"

"I..." Rikichi stammered uncertainly, "Th-the lights were off and I..."

"He threatened you," Tetsuya concluded softly.

"N-no, I just...please, Tetsuya-san, I am so tired right now. I need to rest."

"You will have plenty of rest now," Tetsuya promised as Arashi passed the entry guards and entered the manor grounds.

Arashi came to a stop and Tetsuya slid to the ground, then carefully helped Rikichi down. He lifted the young man off his feet and carried him gently down the walkway, opting to lay him down in his own bed. As he tucked Rikichi in, another young man appeared in the doorway.

"Is everything all right, Tetsuya-san?" he asked.

"Koji, this is Rikichi-san of the sixth division. He is injured and will need Michio to come and examine him at once. Please have Torio bring some tea and a medical kit."

"Hai, Tetsuya-san!" Koji answered, turning and flash stepping away.

Tetsuya turned back to Rikichi, giving him a weary smile and taking hold of his hand.

"Tetsuya-san," Rikichi said worriedly, "what is the healer going to do? He won't...?"

"Everything will be all right," Tetsuya said soothingly, squeezing Rikichi's hand, "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Will you trust me, Rikichi-san?"

Rikichi managed a weak, tremulous smile.

"Yes," he whispered, "I will trust you, Tetsuya-san."

"Good. I am not going anywhere, Rikichi-san. Rest now. You are safe."

He could have cried at the look of relief the words brought to Rikichi's tortured eyes.

_I am so sorry, Rikichi-san!_

_I have been where you are...my eyes have looked like that before._

_I promise you, I will make your eyes smile again!_


	3. Tears I Cry For You

**Chapter 3: Tears I Cry For You**

**(I'm GOING TO COMIC-CON! WOOHOO! SOOOOOOO EXCITED, I CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT! Anyway, Internet sucks here and ff's not cooperating, so updates might be a little affected for the next several days. I will do my best to keep things going. But...COMIC-CON! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! *faints*)**

_"Come back to me," a soft, gentle male voice called, stirring Tetsuya's spiraling mind and making him suck in a deeper breath, "Come back to me. Please come back to me, my beautiful, beautiful love."_

_"N-naoki?" Tetsuya whispered, still unable to open his eyes._

_He felt cold, shaky fingertips caressing his face, and a warm tear splashed onto his cheek and was hastily brushed away._

_"Please wake up, Tetsuya!" Naoki whispered, caressing his sweat dampened hair and bruised skin._

_Tetsuya felt the touch of the other youth's fingers again, this time warmed with a small amount of healing power that he used to make the bruises fade and the pain subside._

_"I'm sorry it takes so long to heal you," Naoki apologized, "The limiter interferes with even my natural healing ability. They are monsters, Tetsuya, awful, horrible monsters to do something like this to a gentle soul like you. Although, I see, as before, it is only one monster who has hurt you."_

_"H-he had the others hold and tease me, wh-while he..."_

_Tears escaped his eyes and the pain of returning memory stopped the rest of Tetsuya's reply._

_Tetsuya felt his limp body lifted slightly and pulled close to another thin, cold male form. Naoki's fingers ran through his lover's hair, then he closed his eyes and laid very light kisses down the side of the blue-eyed youth's blushing throat._

_"Naoki..." Tetsuya moaned deliriously, shedding more tears and tightening his hands on his quivering cellmate._

_"Shh, there now, don't cry Tetsuya," Naoki soothed him, holding him close and rubbing his back as he continued healing him, "It's over now. I have you. I'll take care of you. I promise!"_

_Tetsuya buried his face in the other boy's shoulder, crying harder, but making it soundless, so the guards wouldn't scold him._

_"Shh, it's going to be okay," Naoki whispered, kissing his dampened face and lips, "I know that man was terribly, terribly cruel, but he's gone and I have you now, Tetsuya."_

_Tetsuya couldn't manage an answer, but he nodded into Naoki's shoulder and slowly began to calm again. For a long time, neither boy spoke. Naoki continued his soothing touches and caresses, nearly making Tetsuya fall asleep again. But he couldn't actually fall asleep again, for fear of his tormentor appearing in his dreams._

_"Naoki?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"It burns inside."_

_"Yes, I know, but it will go away."_

_"It feels like poison."_

_"Shh, you will be all right."_

_"Can Naoki heal me inside?" Tetsuya asked, opening his eyes and meeting his lover's in the darkness._

_"No...no, not so soon after...!" Noaki objected._

_"Please, Naoki!" the blue-eyed youth pleaded, clouding up, "It burns like fire."_

_"I can't!" Naoki pleaded softly, touching Tetsuya's face and kissing his trembling lips, "It will only make it worse for you."_

_"It kills me inside. Please, Naoki!" Tetsuya insisted feverishly, "I cannot bear it!"_

_"Shh, shh, all right, just please be calm. The guards will hear."_

_Tetsuya managed a wavering smile as Naoki's shaking hands opened their thin, ragged yukatas and he reached down to prepare his younger lover. He flinched as Tetsuya stopped him._

_"It's wet enough. Please, just..."_

_Naoki nodded wordlessly, kissing Tetsuya as he took a moment to heal the area before carefully entering him. He held his body still for several minutes, just kissing Tetsuya's soft mouth and soothing his thin body with more of his innate healing power._

_"Naoki?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Why does something we do because we love each other feel so awful and different when they do it to us?"_

_Naoki managed a tremulous smile._

_"Because what we do is not what they are doing."_

_"What do you mean?" Tetsuya asked, his frown deepening, "They put it inside me, just as you do and..."_

_"I know that the act seems the same, but if you think about it, it really isn't," Naoki explained, "I put my hands on you with love and you feel that love, ne?"_

_"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, his lips curving upward._

_"I enter you with love and you feel the love in my body, and in the essence that I fill you with."_

_"I understand that too, but..."_

_"But," Naoki said, kissing him again, "When they touch us, their touches are filled with hatred and disrespect. Their roughness shows that emotion in the marks it leaves on us and it poisons their essence where they leave it in us. What they do is very, very different than this. Can Tetsuya feel my love now?"_

_"Yes," Tetsuya whispered back, his smile warming as Naoki finally began to move._

_The two buried each other's mouths in eager kisses to hide their soft moans and sounds of delight as they made love. And with each movement, Tetsuya felt some of the horrible weight of what had happened to him lift from his aching heart. And as they climaxed together, holding their hands over each other's mouths to still the sounds of ecstasy, he felt the difference in the kind of heat that filled him. They laid quiet afterward, keeping their heavy breaths silent and holding hands in the darkness._

_"You are right," Tetsuya whispered, when he could manage the words again, "What we do is very, very different than what they do."_

_"It is," Naoki answered approvingly, caressing Tetsuya's face and coaxing him back into sleep, "Never forget that, my love."_

"I won't forget," Tetsuya whispered, opening his eyes and finding himself laying where he had fallen asleep in the servant's recess in his bedroom.

He heard a soft sound of misery and a muted sniff from where Rikichi laid, curled into a ball in his bed. Tetsuya left the bed he slept in and crossed the room to where Rikichi rested, then sat down in the chair at his bedside, where he had spent the bulk of the night. He slipped a hand into the younger man's and washed his face with a cool, dampened washcloth. The blue-eyed shinigami moved on to sensing and healing any remaining painful places, then he tried to think of something to say and found himself lost for words. His heart quickened at the sound of Rikichi's tortured voice.

"Thank you, Tetsuya-san," he whispered, "You are very kind."

"You are welcome," Tetsuya answered politely, "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Rikichi was silent for a moment.

"Just...inside."

Tetsuya's eyes closed for a moment as the words struck home and his thoughts were flooded with dark memories.

"I understand," he answered.

"Do you?"

Tetsuya hesitated, considering what to say, then swallowed hard and relinquished the necessary truth.

"I was a prisoner for a time. It was...a long time ago. And while I was a prisoner, I was used sexually by my captors."

He paused, watching as Rikichi absorbed the words, then the hand Tetsuya was still holding tightened slightly. Neither spoke as Koji entered the room, bearing their breakfast on a tray.

"Good morning, Tetsuya-san. Good morning, Rikichi-san," he said, smiling at them, "I've brought your breakfast. Akio is coming with the tea as well."

"Thank you, Koji," Tetsuya answered, watching as his attendant set the tray on Rikichi's lap and Tetsuya moved his plate to the nightstand.

"Good morning, Tetsuya-san. Good morning, Rikichi-san," Akio greeted the two, setting tea on the tray and nightstand, then flash stepping after his brother as Koji exited the room.

"This looks and smells wonderful," Rikichi said appreciatively, "But I don't know if I feel much like eating."

"That is to be expected," Tetsuya replied, taking a bite of his own meal, "But someone close to me once reminded me that when we have been corrupted with another person's hatred, it takes a lot of love to restore us. Please, just try to manage a few bites."

_I know how their cruelty empties your heart inside you, how it makes the world dim before your eyes, how it makes everything you eat seem tasteless, and how you feel separate from everyone._

Tetsuya glanced down at their joined hands and continued to eat.

_As long as we have someone, just that one who remains connected to us, we can awaken inside again. It will take time. Poison like this is expelled again slowly, and sometimes you will cry because it hurts even as it is going away. The pain will never go away completely, but something else will take it's place. Love will reach you and light the darkness they tried to wrap around you, Rikichi._

_Please trust me._

He felt the other young man's eyes touch him and kept his own respectfully lowered. Rikichi took a small sip of the tea and let it warm him, then sighed and picked up his chopsticks. His first few bites were slow and forced, but as the good food resonated in his mouth and Tetsuya's closeness comforted him, he felt his stomach growl and continued eating until his entire meal and all of the tea was consumed.

"It looks like you enjoyed your meal," Tetsuya observed, pausing as Koji and Akio arrived to clear away the dishes, "Would you like a bath as well?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Rikichi answered, smiling as he remembered the huge shower in Byakuya's quarters and tried to imagine what his bathtub would be like.

Whatever his ideas were, they disappeared completely as Tetsuya helped him out of bed and out into the gardens, then to the free standing bathing house. The gardens just seemed to crawl right into the chamber the grass and flowers lining the edges of the enormous bathing pool. He sucked in a surprised breath at the beauty and tranquility of the place, the lovely blend of colors, soothing textures and shades and the pleasant lighting. They paused at the edge of the pool and Rikichi shivered inwardly for a moment as Koji removed Tetsuya's yukata, then bared himself except for a small wrap. Akio approached the blushing shinigami, but was stopped by Tetsuya's quiet voice.

"Akio, please just remove Rikichi's yukata. I will take care of him."

"Yes, sir."

Akio bowed and exited the room.

Rikichi remained standing at the edge of the pool as Tetsuya waded out into the warm water alongside his attendant and took up a position under one of the large, warm waterfalls across from him. He smiled and exchanged friendly words with Koji, presenting a relaxed and calm picture as Rikichi waded partway out, then stopped and studied the room around him, deciding finally on one of the bubbling soaking pools and descending slowly into it. He remained there, silently watching Tetsuya as Koji's gentle polite hands bathed his lovely cousin. When he was finished, Koji bowed briefly and exited the pool and Tetsuya left the waterfall to join Rikichi in the bubbling soaking pool.

"Koji-san and Akio-san are really nice," Rikichi commented, "Do they attend Kuchiki taichou too?"

"Actually, their older brother, Torio, is Byakuya-sama's attendant," Tetsuya informed him, "Torio has been Byakuya-sama's attendant for many years. Koji has been with me since the first night I arrived at Kuchiki Manor. I must have given him a terrible time because I was so traumatized and I had never had the seal on my powers removed before. I had never lived in a civilized home and had no manners to speak of. Also, on the first night I was here, my waterforms went awry and I froze up a good portion of my room."

"Oh no!"

"It was a horrible mess. I was awfully embarrassed," Tetsuya confessed, "But Koji simply took me into another room and made me comfortable, then he restored my room for me and went on as though it never happened. He was patient with me as I learned how to behave in a noble home...or any home at all! And he never, ever got angry with me."

"He sounds like a wonderful friend."

"He is. But he is more than a friend," Tetsuya went on, "Our attendants are also powerful protectors. When one is in a noble home, and especially when one is a half-blood, like me, one really needs someone like that about."

"Ah, that's right. Tetsuya-san is half-noble," Rikichi remembered.

"Yes. And what that means is that some among our households do not respect my inclusion in the family. It pains me to say that the hatred that gave rise to the prison that held me still exists. That is why I have grown so strong, and it is why I happily accept Koji's protection and service."

"That must be such a comfort," Rikichi mused.

"It is a comfort I would like you to have, Rikichi," Tetsuya responded, "While I investigate what happened to you, I would like you to allow Akio to attend and watch over you. You may stay here until Byakuya-sama returns and Akio will attend you."

"Oh, Tetsuya-san, that is very nice, but..."

"Please, don't refuse."

"But you know already who..."

"Yes, I do know who hurt you. But I promised an investigation, and I will need to see to that. While I do, you will be our guest here, under our protection. And there is something else that, with your permission, I will do."

Rikichi blinked and looked back at him questioningly.

"I want to help you connect with your zanpakutou," Tetsuya offered.

"You...?"

"When I assisted you that first time, I felt how close you are to reaching use of your shikai. I want to help you do that. If you can achieve the unlocking of that power, you will be granted a seat at your division."

Rikichi's eyes widened.

"A s-seated officer?" he whispered, "You think that I can do that?"

"No," Tetsuya said firmly, "I _know_ you can."

"This is all so overwhelming!" Rikichi said dizzily, "I don't know what to say."

Tetsuya smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Just say that you will trust me and I will help you, Rikichi-san."

Rikichi's eyes grew teary again and he nodded.

"Th-thank you, Tetsuya-san!"

"You are welcome," Tetsuya answered kindly, "Now, if you would like, I will bathe you."

"But Tetsuya-san!" Rikichi objected instantly, "You are no servant! I know you are like Kuchiki taichou's own right hand! You..."

"I am his bodyguard and his personal healer," Tetsuya corrected him, "I am a servant too, Rikichi-san."

"But...you are so powerful. And you are a noble, and I'm just a commoner. Tetsuya-san!"

Tetsuya shook his head, stopping the younger man's objections.

"Akio will be your attendant," he explained, "but now, while you are just beginning to recover, you need the hands of a trusted friend to care for you."

"Well," Rikichi reflected, "you have certainly been that."

He blushed as the two rose and returned to the waterfalls, where Tetsuya took the soap in hand and rubbed it gently onto the younger man's body, also adding a gentle infusion of healing power. Rikichi closed his eyes, drowning in the pleasant touches of Tetsuya's hands and reiatsu.

_It's so strange how I was afraid before to be touched again by anyone, but how Tetsuya-san's touch is so beautiful! It's like it's taking over and making the bad memories seem farther away. And he really knows what I need._

_Tetsuya-san has been here and has felt this pain before._

He felt Tetsuya's fingertips brush away the tears that thought brought to his eyes.

"I am sorry that they hurt you and made you cry," Tetsuya said solemnly.

_But...that time I wasn't crying for myself, Tetsuya-san._

_I was crying because I was sorry about what happened to you._


	4. Voice of my Heart

**Chapter 4: Voice of my Heart**

Rikichi peeked out of Tetsuya's room and startled as Akio flash stepped into view in front of him. The attendant gave him a regretful look and quickly apologized.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rikichi-san. I didn't mean to take you by surprise."

"It's okay," Rikichi chuckled, blushing at how spooked he had been, "I'm just not used to having someone follow me around and do things for me. I'm used to looking out for myself."

"Well, you are our guest now, so whatever you need, just ask. I am here to help. Did you need something?"

"Ah, I really just felt better and wanted to stretch my legs a little. I looked out and the gardens were so pretty."

"There is a new section of roses that were just added," Akio informed him, "Would you like me to show you?"

"That would be great," Rikichi said, nodding.

He fell in with Akio, first awkwardly following, then moving up to walk at his side. Akio seemed to sense his confusion and matched his pace, making conversation as the two walked along the pathway.

"The roses are out near a beautiful waterfall and lake. Tetsuya-san and Byakuya-sama often train in the meadow. They won't be there this morning, as Byakuya-sama is away. But we may see Arashi. He likes to graze in the meadow there."

"Arashi is beautiful," Rikichi commented as they passed underneath several blossoming plum trees, "How long has Tetsuya-san had him?"

"Arashi has been with Tetsuya-san since the day that Byakuya-sama rescued him from the illegal noble's prison where Tetsuya-san and his parents were held. The guards tried to attack Byakuya-sama and Tetsuya-san, and just when it seemed that the attacks would get through, Arashi emerged from Tetsuya-san's own body and protected them."

"He came from Tetsuya-san's body?" Rikichi mused, his eyes widening, "But how can that be?"

"No one is really sure," Akio explained, "But Byakuya-sama thinks that Tetsuya-san's will to protect them grew so strong when they tried to escape, that he couldn't hold the power in his weakened body. He thinks that Arashi is Tetsuya-san's strong will that came to life. Arashi can use Tetsuya-san's powers and abilities too!"

"That's amazing!" Rikichi marveled, "I had no idea he was like that. And Tetsuya-san is very powerful now, isn't he? Yet, Arashi is still here?"

"It's quite a mystery," Akio admitted, "I don't think there's really any explanation for it."

They came to the top of a tree covered cliff and Akio directed Rikichi to several lovely rose bushes that had been placed along the edge of the stream that fed the large waterfall.

"It's so beautiful here!" Rikichi exclaimed, raising his voice to be heard over the rushing water.

They heard a loud whinny in the distance and Akio smiled and nodded.

"It's Arashi," he acknowledged, "He has sensed we're here."

The two young men walked to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the waterfall, lake and meadow, and gazed downward. Rikichi's smile warmed as he spotted Tetsuya in the field, holding his blade in front of him with the tip pointed to his left and his left hand laid on the flat.

"Touei," he commanded the blade's spirit, "Re-kuhime."

Instantly, nearly twenty lifelike copies of Tetsuya burst outward and ran in all directions. Arashi charged through the lot, blasting them with ice blades as Tetsuya shifted among them, angling for a position from which to launch an attack. He struck the flat of his blade against Arashi's flank, then shifted swiftly to a fleeing waterform. Arashi snorted and fired another blast of ice blades, spreading them across the meadow and destroying the rest of Tetsuya's set waterforms. Tetsuya sent a blast of blue kido at the horse, who shifted to a waterform of his own, then reared and neighed before firing more ice blades at his quickly flash stepping master. The two continued the lively exchange, moving all about the meadow and building up a thick mist before Tetsuya called a halt and sheathed his blade. He left Arashi contentedly cropping grass and flash stepped up to where Rikichi and Akio stood watching at the top of the cliff.

"Good morning, Rikichi-san," he greeted Rikichi, smiling warmly, "I see Akio is showing you around the grounds."

"This is such a beautiful place!" Rikichi sighed, "I've never been anywhere like this. It's amazing, Tetsuya-san. You and Akio-kun are very lucky to live in such a wonderful place."

"I do feel very fortunate," Tetsuya said gratefully, "and while you are a guest here, I hope you will enjoy yourself. If you are feeling well enough, you are welcome to join me for my morning rounds."

"Sure," Rikichi said, nodding, "I feel a lot better this morning."

"I will just need a moment to clean up from my training."

Tetsuya turned and flash stepped over the edge of the cliff, turning his body translucent as he plunged down into the lake, making a large splash. His lithe body sliced through the water, then glided to the edge, where he emerged and solidified again. He flash stepped back to Rikichi and gave him an amused look as the younger man stared at him in confusion.

"You're perfectly dry?" Rikichi mused.

"When I am in direct contact with water, I can control the molecules so that when I emerge, the water stays in the lake and just my body and clothing separates from it. It's good for when I want to get cleaned up in a hurry."

Tetsuya turned his attention to the tall black stallion who had appeared near them and stood waiting.

"Ah, Arashi will carry us around to the security checkpoints. Come, Rikichi."

Akio smiled and bowed briefly.

"I will see you back at the main house," he said, taking his leave.

Rikichi watched as Arashi moved closer, lowering his head to sniff him and nuzzle his cheek gently.

"Hello, Arashi," Rikichi said, smiling and running his hand along the stallion's sleek neck.

Arashi made a small huffing sound and nuzzled him again.

"He likes you," Tetsuya said, offering Rikichi a hand.

He helped Rikichi onto Arashi back, then mounted behind the youth, who cast an appreciative eye around and sighed softly.

"Everything looks different from such a high place," he commented as Arashi set out at a casual walking pace.

"I think so too," Tetsuya agreed.

The two went quiet as the stallion carried then down the cool, quiet forest path and back into the house gardens. Rikichi closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant aroma of the flowers and grass that mingled with Tetsuya's lightly sweet scent. The close presence of Tetsuya's slender body gave him an unusual feeling of safety and warmth. He had to force his eyes open again so that he wouldn't miss too much of the beautiful scenery as they moved through the gardens to the front gate, where Tetsuya exchanged a few words with the men on duty, before turning Arashi out of the manor to walk the perimeter of the property. He checked in briefly with each of the outer checkpoints, then visited several interior checkpoints. And between the checkpoints, Tetsuya indicated a number of quiet, remote places he enjoyed using for private reflection.

"Or long naps," he chuckled as he noted a spot where warm sunlight trickled down through the branches of a lovely stand of blossoming sakura, "It is peaceful and quiet out here."

"I think I would just disappear out here," Rikichi said longingly, "I used to fall asleep in the meadow near the house where my family lived in the Rukongai. It was quiet like this."

He shivered as he remembered being found and teased by the rougher peasant youths.

"Usually, anyway..." he finished, trailing off.

"Would you like to relax here for a while?" Tetsuya offered.

Rikichi smiled and nodded, watching as his blue-eyed friend slid down, then helped him off the horse's back. Arashi nickered and trotted away, leaving the two to search out a comfortable spot to recline beneath the trees. Tetsuya let down a light pack he had been carrying over his shoulder and took out some dried meats and cheese, along with a flask of water for them to share. Rikichi tried to eat politely, but was surprised at how good everything tasted and how wonderful the grass, trees and flowers around him smelled. He ate enthusiastically, then leaned against Tetsuya's shoulder, yawning sleepily. He meant to stay awake, but the warm sun and soothing sounds around them quickly lulled him to sleep.

Tetsuya turned his head slightly, smiling at how, despite his awful encounter at the sixth division, he seemed so contented and relaxed in sleep. He breathed in the younger man's gentle scent and closed his eyes, enjoying their closeness.

_It's been a long time since I sat close like this with anyone...well, anyone besides Byakuya-sama. But being close to Byakuya-sama always gave me the feeling of being safe and protected. I wonder if that is the feeling I give Rikichi when we are close like this. I know it makes me feel protective of him. I hurt inside thinking about how those soldiers abused him. All I want is to make that hurt go away. I suppose it will never go away completely, but Rikichi will learn to feel safe again...especially once I help him unlock the connection with his zanpakutou. He is close to that. He just needs a little guidance._

_Like I did when I was first brought here._

Tetsuya brushed his cheek very lightly against Rikichi's soft hair, admiring the pretty beads that hung near his ear. He touched the beads with a curious fingertip, then made a sound of surprise as Rikichi's head turned, bringing their lips close together. His eyes opened and blinked lazily, then widened as he stiffened and sat up suddenly.

"S-sorry!" he exclaimed, blushing, "I just got so comfortable..."

"It's fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I often fall asleep out here. It's perfectly safe. Arashi is close by to make sure no one will harm us."

"He is a good protector, isn't he?" Rikichi mused, rubbing his hands over his face and looking around for the stallion.

"He's blending in over there," Tetsuya said, pointing, "He likes to hide sometimes, but I can sense him."

"Me too," Rikichi observed, his smile brightening.

He watched as the stallion shed the waterform he had been employing and ambled back to join them. He nipped at Tetsuya's clothes and nudged him impatiently.

"I think Arashi wants to get back for his afternoon treat," Tetsuya commented, "Our horse master, Makoto, spoils him and Byakuya-sama's mount, Ikazuchi."

Rikichi stood and stretched, then accepted Tetsuya's hand to help him back onto the stallion's back. As he started to mount, Arashi shifted, throwing him off balance. He fell clumsily into Tetsuya's arms, making a soft exclamation of surprise.

"Arashi!" Tetsuya scolded the horse, who huffed out a breath and snorted, tossing his head, "I don't know what gets into him sometimes. Sorry."

"It's okay," Rikichi chuckled, extracting himself and climbing on more carefully, "I wasn't hurt, thanks to you catching me."

"It's the least I could do to make up for Arashi's misbehavior."

The two went silent for several minutes as Arashi started back to the main house at a gentle walk. Rikichi looked ahead between the stallion's perked ears, remembering the story Akio had told him.

"Tetsuya-san," he said finally, "Akio-kun told me about how Arashi first appeared. It was a pretty amazing story. Especially how he sprang out of your body. You must have been really scared, thinking those men were going to hurt you and Kuchiki taichou."

"I was terrified," Tetsuya admitted, "I just remember how vulnerable I felt in that moment, and how I wanted with all of my heart to be strong enough to stop them from hurting the one who came to save me. I was desperate, but it was like a fire started in my heart and Arashi just erupted out of it."

"I wish something like that could happen to me," Rikichi sighed, making a sound of surprise as tears suddenly flooded his eyes.

He looked away hastily.

"Sorry."

He sucked in a sharp breath as Tetsuya's hand touched his face and turned his head so that he was looking over his shoulder, into a pair of gentle sapphire eyes.

"You don't have to apologize," Tetsuya assured him, brushing away his tears, "What happened to you was awful. I wish I could have known and stopped it."

"I should have been able to fight them off myself," Rikichi said, rubbing his eyes, "If I was stronger..."

"You are stronger than you realize," Tetsuya said, taking his hands, "And if you will trust me, I will help you learn to use that strength so that no one ever hurts you like that again, Rikichi-san."

"Of course I trust you," Rikichi said shakily, blinking back fresh tears, "No one's ever been as kind to me as you have, Tetsuya-san."

He broke off as Arashi came to a stop, making a sound of greeting as two men appeared suddenly in front of them.

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya greeted his cousin, "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Our business in Karakura Town ended early," Byakuya said, eying Rikichi, who blushed and looked at the ground, "and I received a report of an incident here at the sixth division. I understand that Rikichi was attacked at the barracks?"

Rikichi shivered, but remained silent, leaning back slightly against Tetsuya, who curled an arm around his waist.

"I saw and overheard two soldiers harassing him in the training grounds yesterday," Tetsuya explained, "I helped him to warn them off, but they found him later in the gardens and continued to try to force him into exchanging favors for their _protection_. After he refused, they cornered him in his room at the barracks and..."

"I'm sorry!" Rikichi sobbed suddenly, "I know it's disgraceful that I couldn't do anything. I really tried to..."

"Why the hell are _you_ apologizing?" Renji said, his voice shaking with fury, "Those guys had no right to put their hands on you..._none_!"

"What they did is unforgivable," Byakuya agreed.

"As you were gone and Rikichi was well aware of how word could spread and how the other soldiers were likely to react, I accepted responsibility for Rikichi, and for investigating the offence. I thought it best to focus on taking care of Rikichi."

"Did you see a healer?" Byakuya asked Rikichi.

The youth quivered and nodded wordlessly.

"Our healer examined Rikichi and gathered evidence," Tetsuya went on, "It will be easy to identify Rikichi's attackers, but he was concerned about the fallout of doing so. You understand what it would be like."

"Yes," Byakuya said solemnly, "Rikichi, I want you to tell me the names of the two."

Rikichi's throat tightened and he closed his eyes tightly.

"I...I..."

He sucked in a surprised breath and opened his eyes again as Tetsuya's hand slid into his and tightened supportively.

"I am sure that you can trust my cousin to use the information wisely," he said quietly, "Byakuya-sama knows why you hesitate, Rikichi."

"I won't be able to go back there once everyone knows," Rikichi whispered, his face going white, "You know what everyone will think, and what they'll say about me! Both of...of the ones who did this are from powerful noble families. I am just from the Rukongai!"

Byakuya moved closer and Rikichi cringed, even though he kept his reiatsu carefully drawn in.

"It does not matter where you come from," Byakuya said sternly, "no one under my command is _ever_ allowed to act in the way those men did. I will be sensitive to your situation, but I do want you to tell me who attacked you. Other soldiers may be at risk, and I need to protect them too."

Rikichi gave him a stricken look.

"You're right," he whispered, his face going white, "I don't want them to hurt anyone else. I'll tell you, but..."

"Byakuya-sama will be careful in how he uses what you tell him," Tetsuya promised, "It will be all right, Rikichi."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at the way Tetsuya's arm tightened even more around the frightened youth and the unusual lack of formality in how his cousin referred to Rikichi.

"It was Rokuro-san and Seiji-san," Rikichi said in a shaky voice, "They were angry because they said I was being defiant."

"Bastards!" Renji fumed, his hands curling into fists and his reiatsu flaring.

"Abarai," Byakuya said quietly, making the redhead stiffen, but holding him back from anything more.

Byakuya nodded at Rikichi in acceptance.

"I will handle this," he promised the trembling youth, "I want you to stay here at Kuchiki Manor until the matter is resolved. I will need to confront the two."

"D-do you have to?" Rikichi objected, "I mean, I am...not seriously hurt. They just..."

"There is no excuse for what they did to you, and I have no place in my division for people like them."

"But...their families will..."

"I don't think Taichou's gonna let that happen," Renji said, cutting him off.

"Renji-san is right," Tetsuya assured Rikichi, "You must trust Byakuya-sama to use discretion, but he can't let those men get away with this or they will definitely do it again to someone else."

"I don't want that," Rikichi said in a tormented voice, "I just...I won't be able to go back there."

"You will go back," Tetsuya resolved, his eyes meeting Byakuya's meaningfully, "And when you do, I will have trained you to be strong enough that people like those two won't bother you."

Tetsuya paused and swallowed hard.

"I am sorry if that is overstepping, Byakuya-sama, but..."

"I understand," Byakuya said calmly, "I will leave Rikichi in your hands, then."

Byakuya met Rikichi's still-wet eyes.

"You are hereby assigned to duty here, in my home. You will be under Tetsuya's direction and you are to obey him faultlessly. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir," Rikichi managed.

"While you are here, you will train with me and assist me with matters of house security," Tetsuya informed him, "When you leave here, Rikichi, you will not have to worry anymore about people like that bothering you. When you leave here, no one will dare put their hands on you like that again. If they try, you will make them regret it."


End file.
